Thaliy
Overview Thaliyñ is the God of War, Steel and Fear; and is thought to be one of the most violent gods in all of the religious beliefs across Lume. He has a lot of different followers who believe a lot of different things across the realm of Lume varying from those who crave wealth, to those who want power over all of the kings and queens of Lume so that they can make it a better place; all of these beliefs are based on writing which relate to Thaliyñ, and can all be argued for with good cases. Name's Meaning Although no one can confirmed that it is true, the followers of Thaliyñ say that his name means The Chosen Warrior to Rule in a language lost to sands and strings of time itself. They says that one day he will come down and judge those who have sinned against his wishes, against their holy texts, the The Books of the Fallen which are said to have been told to his followers by the Gods that opposed him in their domain. Teachings of Thaliyñ Although Thaliyñ is believed to be of a singular mind, and when he walks upon Lume it is believed that he will carry out this ruling on Lume of this mind, the mind of which he himself is is within despite, as although there are The Books of the Fallen, there are many different interpretations of the books, of which there are 5, all differ, as they are the telling of 5 different fallen gods whom Thaliyñ has killed because of their differences with him. The Books of the Fallen Viha o Gressa The book Viha o Gressa is believed, by those who follow it closely, to be the true depiction of Thaliyñ, as most (even those who do not follow the teachings of its book) believe it to be the most recent of the five holy books. The title is believed to mean The Wrath Upon Gressa who was the goddess of the seas, whom came to quarrel with Thaliyñ in his ways, cruel and harsh upon the four gods before that he had stricken down. Because of her intervention into his ways, it is believed that Thaliyñ cut off her hands, which she used to create the tides of Lume seas, and banished her from the realm of the gods. Many believe this book to be not as fact as other Fallen Books, but rather a tail of tragedy, that even a great god such as Thaliyñ may make grave mistakes in their rule, and can be too quick to act. Many see it as a moral lesson to be a better person, to think before one judges. However there are those who believe that because of the recent nature of the book, that the great Thaliyñ is like this to this day, and that if they follow his example, and carry on his example, then he will reward them when he walks upon Lume once again. Faylin's Oikeudenmukaisuus au Kohtalo The book Faylin's Oikeudenmuskaisuus au Kohtalo is one of the most widely followed and is believed to be the most peaceful of the five Fallen Books. The name is thought to mean Faylin's Justice and Fate, the book itself being an apparent testament of the dying god Faylin, who was the god of death. Until then, Faylin was thought to be a very good friend of Thaliyñ, as war and death are extremely closely linked, meaning that Thaliyñ would start a war, and Faylin would thrive off the death of the casualties. There was even believed to be an agreement between the two, Thaliyñ would start a war, and Faylin would feed on the death, with no need to kill innocent people of Lume. However, death being so addictive, Faylin wanted more, and decide to take the lieves of those in a small Dark Elf town on a cold winters night, making it look like the cold had taken them. However, Thaliyñ saw through the lie, and attacked Faylin with no warning, not able to kill him immediately, but morally wounding him which let him escape to Lume to tell the tale to the scribe. Most people followers of Thaliyñ believe this story to be true, and that they must follow in his wake to stamp out evil and inequality in the world of Lume to make sure that Lume is a safe and free place for all to live. Yhtäläinen Luoja The book Yhtäläinen Luoja is believed to be the second to last book written in the Books of the Fallen and is why most people believe that its successor, Viha o Gressa, is more of moral message than it that of an actual book of faith, as the translation of Yhtäläinen Luoja is believed to be Equal God, and unlike the other stories, is believed to be the telling of Thaliyñ by a the current god Hanniah Déu Fée, who said that he was a fair and kind soul who was only cruel when he had to be, punishing those only when he had to. The book is a collection of many tales, of which tell the story of a young god who's powers were that of evil, yet he walked on the side of the light, even though he was not excepted by most of the light. Almost all followers of Thaliyñ believe this to be the true book of Thaliyñ, accounting all of the great deeds that he has done in this time as a great god with powers that are that of evil making. Many believe that although Viha o Gressa is not true, it is a warning, an epilogue of what might come of those who give in to the temptations of selfishness and pride. Ahnues: Vahvuus au Myntti The book Ahnues, Vahvuus au Myntti is one of the more controversial and shortest book included The Books of the Fallen, is is one of the least followed, just behind that of Viha o Gressa. The name is supposed to mean Greed: Power and Coin, and goes again the teaching of most of the other books, saying that you should gather wealth for yourself in the name of Thaliyñ. It is said to have been told three Dark Elves, and is the only book where Thaliyñ himself has been written to have spoken to the people of Lume himself. Many believe it to be one of the books of warning, telling people that they should not be like this in any way, and that this this not what Thaliyñ wanted. The actual book tells of the god Vars, who tells the story of the three Dark Elves, and what became of them. They all became so rich and powerful they ruled over Lume together, with each a third of the land. One was killed for his money, one became so sad with his money, he fell on his own sword to end his sadness, and the third was the god Vars himself, who got the rest of the riches from the others and became so powerful and wealthy, he became able to afford anything, and believed himself a good, calling himself Vars, but thanking Thaliyñ everyday for teaching him how to live his life. Alternate Endings to Ahnues: Vahvuus au Myntti There are two versions to Ahnues: Vahvuus au Myntti, both of which differ drastically, and has been argued over since it was written. The first ending is where Vars dies of old age, and lives a full and happy life of an elf with the almost power of a god on Lume, able to afford anything and thanking Thaliyñ for his great life. In return, Thaliyñ grants him a seat among the gods in their realm for following his commands. The ending most believe, is that where Thaliyñ appears to Vars to tell him that it was a test, to see if he would falter in his faith of the way of Thaliyñ, and struck down Vars in anger, setting an example to those who were too greedy. Vaientaa uo Vafusta The book Vaientaa o Vafusta is believed to be the first Book of the Fallen, and is about the first act of Thaliyñ's major acts of good in the domain of the gods, told by his adversary in the tail, Vafusta. A translation of Vaientaa o Vafusta is believed to be The Peace From Vafusta In the gods domain, Vafusta was an old god, and has been talked out as if maybe she was one of the first gods. She was cruel to many of the newer gods, and would make them fight each other for her entertainment, and it was not to Thaliyñ's liking. One day, he stood up to her, and when he did she made the rest of the new gods stand with her out of fear. But little did she know, that Thaliyñ was the god of fear, and turned all the gods upon her, making them leave her side, and stand with him. He then took her by the jaw, crushed her jaw, and banished her to die upon Lume. The books is one that many love and believe to be the first that Thaliyñ shows his true colours in, showing that he only fights for what he believes is right, not what he wants.Category:God/Goddess